<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How’s one to know, I’d live and die for moments that we stole? by IntoThisWildAbyss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658433">How’s one to know, I’d live and die for moments that we stole?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoThisWildAbyss/pseuds/IntoThisWildAbyss'>IntoThisWildAbyss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, More chaos kids, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoThisWildAbyss/pseuds/IntoThisWildAbyss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should have married,” she said, “and brought her up ourselves.”</p><p>This is a total AU of if Marisa and Asriel met before she married Edward Coulter and became the bad ass, god-punching, science couple we all secretly wish for. </p><p>I gave them WAY more happiness than they deserve but whatever. It’s smutty, it’s fluffy, and I gave them another child because why the fuck not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Asriel/Marisa Coulter, Marisa Coulter &amp; Lord Asriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Asriel Belaqua rolled onto his back and stretched his great arms over his head as the early morning sun peaked through the deep burgundy winter curtains. </p><p>He groaned, once again cursing the infernal sun. He rolled over reaching for his usual bedtime companion and groaned even louder. </p><p>“She’s in the bathroom,” purred the soft timber of Stelmaria resting at his feet. </p><p>“Is she coming back?” This question was directed to the golden monkey wrapped in the snow leopard’s embrace. </p><p>“I don’t believe so,” Ozymandias said in his soft voice, “she means to get up and make sure everything is ready for the party tonight.” </p><p>Asriel groaned deep and loud again, meaning for the woman in the bathroom to hear him, “this damned party again.” </p><p>“It’s a very large party to celebrate the very prestigious award we both just won for our work, and to gain more funds to continue that work,” said the soft voice that Asriel was searching for, “or would you prefer we sink our own money into these endeavors?” She said from the doorframe. </p><p>“No, but I would much rather spend the morning in bed with my wife than her planning an insipid party.” He said with a smirk and looked at her defiant form in the doorway. </p><p>She laughed at his temper tantrum, uncrossed her arms and walked over to him. As soon as the bed dipped with her weight her pulled her into his arms. “Much better,” he said and pressed a kiss to her crown of brown curls. </p><p>“You are very incorrigible this morning Lord Belaqua,” Marisa said and looked up at him as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. “Well, this is what happens when I think about having to share you with anyone else tonight, Lady Belaqua.” </p><p>“Asriel,” she started and he cut her off. </p><p>“I know Marisa, I just hate the way they look at you sometimes,” he said and looked away from her cerulean eyes. “Yes,” she started and pulled his face back to hers so he would look in her eyes, “but I chose you, my love. I am yours as you are mine.” </p><p>“I know,” he laughed, “what a terrible plot you pulled.” </p><p>“Oh, the absolute worst, I am in the most terrible agony,” she said and he rolled on top of her capturing her lips in between deep laughter.</p><p>“How is this?” He said and ran his hand up her bare thigh until he reached the material of her underwear, “still in terrible agony?” He then pressed his morning wood into her still clothed center. </p><p>She arched up into him and whined, “unbearable, but I think you can alleviate it darling.” She said and pulled him to her again. </p><p>Just as Asriel was about to rid his wife of her underwear there was a soft knock on the door. “Mummy? Papa?” Came the quiet voice from the other side. </p><p>Asriel groaned for the 50th time that morning and dropped his head to his wife’s shoulder. Marisa laughed at her husband’s disappointment, kissed the scowl off his mouth and scratched the hair at the nape of his neck. </p><p>“Come in Tallis my love,” she said and gave him a soft push off her body. </p><p>A young boy of about 6, with Marisa’s round eyes and Asriel’s strong jaw came bounding into the room, Calliope, his daemon currently in the form of a chipmunk, was curled on his shoulder. He stood at the bottom of their bed, with a thought clearly twisting at his little form. </p><p>“What’s wrong son?” Asriel asked and patted the bed between him and Marisa. He climbed up onto the bed between his parents and huffed. “Is Lord Boreal coming to the party tonight?” He asked. </p><p>“Unfortunately,” Asriel said before receiving a swift slap to the back of his arm from his wife. </p><p>“Yes he is Tallis, why do you ask?” Marisa asked. </p><p>“Well I heard you and Papa talking the other day and Papa said that Lord Boreal was a snake himself, not just his daemon. So I asked Lyra and she said that he swallows children whole,” at this point he looked up at his mother with crocodile tears in his eyes, “you won’t let him swallow me will you? Lyra said I’ll have to spend my whole life in his tummy!” </p><p>Asriel laughed, and Marisa couldn’t help the little giggle that came out of her mouth. She hugged her young son to her chest, “of course I would never let him swallow you darling. He would never do that to you.” </p><p>“Plus,” Asriel said and pulled the boy off his mother and stood him on his lap, “if that snake swallowed you, your Papa would cut him collar to naval to rescue you,” he said and tickled his way down his son’s torso. The little boy’s giggles filled the room and Marisa looked to the foot of the bed where Calliope, now in the form of a lion cub wrestled with Stelmaria. Tallis wanted to be so much like Asriel and it warmed her heart. </p><p>Just then another small knock came to their door. “Ah there’s the troublemaker,” Asriel said and jerked his head, signaling his 10 year old daughter to enter. </p><p>Lyra walked in wringing her hands, Pantalimon at her feet looking very small and dejected in his ermine form. </p><p>“Lyra Belaqua,” Marisa started, “did you tell your brother Lord Boreal would swallow him whole like a snake?” </p><p>“I did mother, I’m sorry, I was only teasing. I didn’t think he would get that scared,” she said and winced at the floor. When she chanced a look at her serious sounding mother she saw a giant grin on her face, and Marisa couldn’t keep the smile off her lips. Lyra ran at their bed and jumped into her mother’s arms, laughing the whole way. </p><p>“What am I going to do with you my silver-tongued devil?” Marisa said and peppered kisses on her daughter’s face. </p><p>“She’s just like her mother,” Asriel said to his son. Marisa pulled away from Lyra and looked incredulously at her husband. “Spinning honeyed tales with ease? How else do you think your mother charmed the armored bear king into letting us stay on Svalbard for winter holiday every year? Or how she charmed your globe trotting Papa to settle down and have little brats,” he said and tickled his son again. </p><p>“Now you’re lying Papa,” Lyra said from Marisa’s lap, her arms wrapped around her mother’s neck. “You told me that Mother is the most beautiful and intelligent woman you had ever met, and when you first met her, you had to have her, so you fought off hundreds of her suitors and asked her to marry you, and she chose you.” </p><p>Marisa looked at him with a smug look as he smirked at his daughter, the cookie cutter image of his wife staring at him with the same defiant look his wife directed at him earlier. </p><p>“Did you really fight off hundreds of suitors Papa?” Tallis said from his spot now leaning against Stelmaria. </p><p>“Maybe not hundreds, but at least 50,” he said and picked up his son again and whispered close to his little face, “but I’d fight a whole army for your mother, just don’t tell her, then she’ll think she can get away with anything.” He said, making eye contact with his wife. </p><p>Marisa leaned towards him, he met her in the middle, “idiot,” she whispered against his lips before pressing them to his. </p><p>“Eww no kissing,” both kids cried from between their parents. </p><p>Asriel pulled back from his wife and turned to his two children, “how about you two go see if Thorold and Ms. Marnie have started breakfast. I think I smell bacon.” </p><p>Both children jumped up from the bed and sprinted into the hallway, daemons chasing quickly behind. </p><p>“Your precocious children,” Asriel said laughing as he watched his young children trample through the hall. When he got no answer from his incredibly outspoken wife he looked over at her. </p><p>He found her smirk haughty and tempting. </p><p>“A whole army huh?” She said and pulled him back on top of her. His hands immediately resumed their journey up her smooth thighs, under her short silk nightgown. He squeezed her hips before his hands continued up her rib cage to her full breasts.  </p><p>“Oh yes,” he said as Marisa took his earlobe between her full lips, his thumbs brushing over her stiffening nipples, “but right now it seems I just have to fight our children for your favor.” </p><p>“Darling,” she moaned into his ear and continued kissing his stubble-clad jaw. “We have about 20 minutes while Thorold and Marnie feed our children before they come fetch us,” she said and ran her hands down his strong back, into his pajama bottoms and pushed them down as far as she could. He kicked them the rest of the way off. She pulled his face back to hers to look into his eyes. </p><p>“I would very much like to feel you inside me,” she whispered against his lips and arched her body against her husband’s now bare one. “Have Stelmaria close the door.” </p><p>They both heard the door click shut and the soft thud of the snow leopard rejoining the golden monkey in front of the fire place. </p><p>Asriel attacked her lips again with fire as her tore her underwear from her hips. She pulled away from his ravenous mouth to catch her breath. “Slow down a moment, love,” she said panting as he assaulted her neck. </p><p>“Ugh,” she exclaimed before she could chastise her husband again. “Doesn’t seem like you want to slow down,” Asriel said as Marisa squirmed against the two fingers he had inserted into her. He leaned down and whispered hotly into her ear, “seems like you’re very wet and ready for me darling.” </p><p>“Always,” she said and stared him directly in the eyes. He groaned again looking into the defiant eyes he adored, curling his fingers inside his wife to make her squirm again. “Asriel,” she panted out, “that feels so good,” she said and dug her nails into his shoulders. He used the opportunity to bunch her nightgown under her arms to expose her breasts to his waiting mouth. He latched his mouth onto one of her tight nipples, while his free hand rolled the other between his fingers. </p><p>She moaned and writhed beneath his hands and he thought as long as he lived he would never tire of seeing and feeling her like this. “Marisa, look at me,” Asriel said and captured her lips again. He could feel her fluttering around his fingers still inside her. She reached down between them and grabbed his stiff member. </p><p>He broke away from her full lips to groan against her shoulder again. She stroked him with the practiced elegance that could only be afforded to the siren that was his wife. “Asriel, I want this inside me,” she said and gripped him harder. She once again captured his earlobe between her teeth, and then whispered, “please.” </p><p>He pulled his fingers from her soaked center, which she quickly grabbed and pulled his thick pointer finger between her full lips. Her withering stare pierced him as she sucked her essence from his finger. “Minx,” he said and pulled his hand from her mouth and stuck the second finger into his own mouth to taste her as she laughed at his remark. </p><p>She rubbed her naked core against his throbbing member, “please darling,” she said again. He growled at her, which was rivaled only by his leopard daemon currently wrestling with the golden monkey on the floor. </p><p>He took hold of himself and looked down at his beautiful wife. “Spread yourself for me love,” he said and she spread her legs apart so that he could clearly see her glistening core. He situated himself comfortably in the cradle of her thighs, where he had taken solace so many times before.   </p><p>He found her entrance easily and just as easily slid himself inside her waiting heat. “Oh Asriel,” she said and arched against him, her legs instinctively wrapping around his muscular hips and her nails raking down his back. </p><p>“Fuck Marisa,” he said, “you feel so good.” In times like this Asriel needed a moment to appreciate how much of his happiness rested in the woman below him, and compose himself. When Marisa’s hands reached down to squeeze his ass is when he realized he needed to start moving. </p><p>He started moving into her at a fairly slow and rough pace, knowing just what to do to get her going. When her whimpers starting getting a little too loud and he could feel her flutter around him did he pick up the pace. He sat up on his haunches and places her legs on either of his shoulders, thrusting deeper into her. </p><p>She arched and writhed, holding securely onto the strong wooden posts of their bed frame. </p><p>“Yes darling,” he said and kissed the calf resting on his shoulder, “you look so fucking good. You feel so fucking good, come around me Marisa.” </p><p>“Oh fuck Asriel, I’m so close,” she whined. “You feel so amazing inside me love. I’m going to come, come with me,” she panted out and let go of the head board to roll her nipples between her own fingers. </p><p>They both groaned and Asriel spilled inside her as he felt her walls contract around him, milking him for everything in him. He pulled out of her and rolled to his side gathering her on top of his chest. </p><p>“Now wasn’t that a much better way to spend our morning?” He said as he caught his breath and laughed. </p><p>“Yes it was,” she said and slapped his hard chest. “But it was not as productive as I wanted it be,” she said and stood up to go clean herself up in the bathroom. </p><p>He propped himself up on the pillows of their bed and watched her exit the bathroom moments later. She wrapped a silk robe around her lithe frame. “When people ask why things weren’t done, I’ll say my husband acts like a child when he doesn’t get what he wants.” She said and planted a kiss on his laughing lips. </p><p>“You can tell them that your husband can’t keep his hands off of his temptress of a wife and if it was up to him nothing would ever get done because we would spend days in bed.” He said as he himself got up and put his pajama pants back on, and secured a flannel robe around himself. </p><p>Marisa stood up laughing at her husband and slapped his ass on the way out of the room. “Come downstairs and have breakfast with your children and temptress before we start party preparations.” </p><p>“Yes dear.” Asriel responded, looking at his snow leopard who scoffed at him as the golden monkey sprang from her grasp to follow the lady of the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Asriel swirled the neat scotch in his tumbler for, what he thought, was the 100th time. He was currently stuck in a conversation with Lord Dalton about his perilous journeys to the North when he was young. His arctic hare daemon hopping incessantly around Stelmaria’s regal form. Stories which, Asriel knew were both fabricated and embellished. He had also heard them so many times he could recite them himself. But Lord Dalton had more money than The Authority, so Asriel swirled his drink again and nodded along to his story. </p><p>Just as Asriel was about to crush the glass in his hand for an excuse to get away, he felt a hand brush across his shoulders, and onto the nape of his neck. He looked up to the dazzling blue eyes of his savior. </p><p>“Ah Lady Marisa,” Lord Dalton said, “I was just telling your husband about the war I almost started with the armoured bear king.” Ozymandias situated himself between Stelmaria and the hare daemon, climbing onto the snow leopard’s back and giving a slight growl.</p><p>“Oh Lord Dalton, I’m so sorry to drag him away then, I’m sure that story was so incredibly enthralling. But I’m sorry, our son has had an accident and is asking for his father. You know how little boys are,” Marisa said and linked her arm into her husband’s. </p><p>“Oh of course,” he said. “Thank you Lord Dalton,” Marisa said and turned her killer smile at the old Lord. “Oh before you go,” he said and reached into his suit jacket and handed them a check, “for your next expedition.” </p><p>“Thank you,” she said again and they walked away. </p><p>When they turned the corner Asriel pulled her into his arms. “My savior,” he said and kissed down her exposed neck. She giggled and pushed him off her. “What’s wrong with Tallis?” he asked and ran his hands down her bare back. </p><p>“Oh nothing,” she said and waved him off, only looking at the check, “I just couldn’t watch you swirl that scotch one more time out of sheer boredom. I was scared you were going to clench the glass so hard it was going to break.” He laughed at his very astute wife. “I fucking love you,” he said and went to kiss her but she moved so he kissed her cheek instead. </p><p>“Don’t mess up my makeup darling,” she said and tapped him on the nose. He ran his hands up and down her sides. She looked flawless as usual. She was in a black, long-sleeved, floor length ball gown. The top, sheer and beaded exquisitely, with an open back. The more alcohol he consumed the less he could keep his hands and eyes off her. </p><p>“Marisa you look perfect. You’ll be fine with a little smudge,” Asriel said and leaned in again. </p><p>She leaned back from him again, “and I’d like to stay that way. Don’t be cross, let’s go.” She said and then turned out of his grasp and walked back into the ballroom. </p><p>Asriel picked up the scotch he had set down and kicked it back. Asriel hated these stupid parties, he hated them even more when he couldn’t spend them with his wife. </p><p>When he was courting her their relationship had to be a secret. She technically was betrothed to Edward Coulter. Her mother had arranged it. But when they met they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. When her wedding date to Coulter grew nearer he knew he had to have her. When it came to Marisa, his jealousy was his greatest weakness and greatest motivator. She was effervescent and beautiful. She charmed every person she met, but with Asriel it was different. He could see through it. She was utterly unguarded with him. She was so intelligent and intriguing, his equal in every way. So he challenged Coulter to a duel. But being the modern man that Asriel is, he was dueling for Marisa’s right to choose who she wanted. </p><p>If Asriel won she would be released from her obligation to Coulter and she would be free to marry whoever she wanted, he hoped it would be  him. Asriel won the duel, shot Coulter right through the shoulder before he could even raise his pistol. </p><p>It turned out to be quite the scandal: Marisa cheating on her betrothed and then Asriel literally shooting him for her. But that scandal wasn’t the last to follow them. They seemed to be destined to defy social norms. They published papers together, making ground breaking “heretical” discoveries, traveling all over the world. Then everyone thought it would stop when Marisa got pregnant. It shocked everyone when the scandal ridden couple took their newborn child with them. It seemed like nothing could stop their incredible combined force of nature. Both Lyra and Tallis were born in the North and never knew a life without adventure. After their first couple of ground breaking discoveries started generating buzz, everyone wanted to hitch their cart to the Belaqua horse. Now, Lord and Lady Belaqua were the leading scientists in experimental theology. </p><p>That’s why Asriel hated these parties so much, they had plenty of money. Marisa always insisted that it was so they never had to worry about it. Asriel thinks it’s because she liked to show off. Either way his children never wanted for anything and he and Marisa never worried about funding. He turned the corner and was handed another scotch by one of the waiters. He nodded and thanked him, scanning the room for his wife. </p><p>He found her exactly where he thought he would find her. She was in the center of the room, surrounded by pompous looking men, utterly enthralled by her. He knew what she was doing. At these type of parties, sometimes they would play cat and mouse. He would chase her, catch her then release her. They would repeat this cycle many times throughout the night until one of them snapped and pulled the other away for a quick romp. Then they would return to the party, guests unknowing. </p><p>He leaned against the door frame and watched her work. She ringed so much money out of these old men, and he loved watching it. Watching them fawn over his wife, knowing he held her heart. It made him smug. Maybe he liked he showing off too, because in a way it was a ego boost for himself. He had the prettiest, most intelligent wife and everyone wanted her.</p><p> He didn’t like when they got to handsy or familiar though. Which sometimes happened. Lord Asriel’s jealousy was infamous at this point. He broke a man’s hand for groping Marisa one time. And there was the shooting... His protection didn’t just extend to his wife. One of Lyra’s tutors mysteriously disappeared after he called her an insufferable, intolerable brat. But no one really knew if the tutor’s untimely fate was because of the Lord or the Lady of the house. </p><p>He was busy looking at Marisa when he heard Stelmaria growl and felt her bristle. “Asriel,” she said through a deep rumble. He looked to where she directed his line of sight. Lord Carlo Boreal slinked across the dance floor, his eyes staring holes into Marisa’s back. Carlo Boreal was the exact amount of familiar and handsy with his wife that made Asriel’s blood boil. </p><p>He approached her and placed his hand on her bare back, probably too low for propriety’s sake. Asriel could tell by the look on her face that she thought it was him that approached her. When she turned he watched her smile morph from genuine to saccharine, when she saw it was not her husband. </p><p>“Hello Carlo,” she said and kissed his cheek. </p><p>“Marisa,” he said, pulling her a little too close for her comfort. “You look ravishing as always.”</p><p>“Carlo you flatterer,” Marisa said and tried to subtly pull herself out of his very tight grip. </p><p>“May I have the honor of a dance?” He asked as his too hot hands landed on her bare skin. “Or will your brute of a husband disfigure me?” </p><p>Marisa knew the only way to get Carlo to leave her be was to share a dance with him. She also knew Asriel’s head might explode. To her, it seemed like a win/win. </p><p>“My husband is a perfect gentleman and he will behave himself while you dance with his wife. As long as you also behave dear Carlo,” Marisa said and led him to the dance floor.</p><p>He placed his hand on her bare lower back, just as she expected. He tried to make small talk about her award, her work, her children. She engaged appropriately, but her eyes were trained on Asriel. </p><p>He was talking to another old priest or whatever but his eyes kept looking over to her. They both knew the game being played, and Marisa thought she was clearly winning. She threw her head back and laughed at a stupid joke Boreal made. She engaged in conversation with him for another couple of minutes before she chanced another look at her husband. </p><p>She looked over and the smug smile immediately fell from her face. There on Asriel’s arm was Lady Abigail. The woman Asriel courted before he met Marisa. When Marisa and he started their affair he ended things with Abigail. He told Marisa that she was an intolerable bore most of the time, but snide and witty which amused him. And obviously she was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Marisa, he would assure her. </p><p>Asriel’s anger and jealousy were infamous because he always made a scene of it. Marisa was more calculated about it. Right now, in her head she was thinking of all the ways she could pull out Lady Abigail’s fingernails, as they curled around her very handsome husband’s forearm. </p><p>“Two can play that game,” she thought and leaned a little further into Carlo’s embrace. She directed all of her attention on Lord Boreal, laughing and swatting his chest when he made a joke. After that maneuver she looked over at Asriel again. This time he was laughing and joking with Abigail to the point where she put her head on Asriel’s shoulder as she laughed. He looked at her and smiled that smug smile again. </p><p>As their eyes remained locked on each other Marisa leaned as far into Boreal’s embrace as she could and whispered sometime into his ear. </p><p>That’s when she watched that band inside her husband snap. She watched him excuse himself from the priest and Abigail. </p><p>“Excellent,” she said under her breath. </p><p>“What was that?” Lord Boreal said. “Oh nothing, it just looks like my husband is coming over.” </p><p>They stopped dancing as Asriel approached and Marisa immediately wrapped herself around her husband’s side, knowing what was to come. </p><p>“Boreal,” Asriel said in a clearly gruff voice, “I need to speak to my wife for a moment.” He said and looked her up and down again, knowing he was about to wipe that smug look off her face. </p><p>“Of course Belaqua,” he said and extended a hand for a shake. Asriel took it and pulled him close enough that he could hear Asriel’s hushed tone. “If you ever put your hands on my wife like that again, I’ll break your jaw.” </p><p>He pulled away and linked his hand with Marisa’s. “Come on Marisa,” he said pulling her away. </p><p>“Yes darling,” she said with a giggle towards Boreal because she got exactly what she wanted. </p><p>He drug her around the corner of the ballroom into the hallway. When they were away from prying eyes he slammed her against the wall. His body tight against hers. </p><p>“Is this what you wanted my little minx?” He asked as she wrapped her arms around him. </p><p>She moaned as he starting kissing down her long neck. She wrapped her leg around his hips as he pressed his hardening member into her. </p><p>He ran his hand up her thigh and under her gown. “Asriel, you make me crazy,” she said as he took her earlobe between his teeth. </p><p>“Me?! Make YOU crazy?!” He panted into her ear. He moved out of her embrace and pulled her into his private study two doors down. </p><p>As soon as the door was closed she jumped into his strong arms, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He walked them over to his desk and placed her on the edge of it. </p><p>He grabbed the side of her face and kissed her hungrily as his hand continued under her gown. She kissed him back with as much vigor as he gave her, moaning as his tongue entered her mouth. Marisa ran her hands over his shoulders under his suit jacket, ridding him of it. </p><p>“Tell me how I drive you crazy Marisa,” Asriel asked and resumed laying kisses down her neck.</p><p>“I hate that woman,” she gasped out. He laughed against her neck. “I hate that she had you first, I hate that she feels like she could take you from me, I hate when she touches you.” Marisa said panting and pulling at his belt buckle.  </p><p>“I hate any woman who thinks she can catch your eye. You’re mine,” she said and snuck her hand into his open pants to stroke him through his underwear. “I would destroy any entity that would try to take you from me. I love you so much that I think I would cease to be without you Asriel.” </p><p>He groaned and his head fell to her shoulder. She kissed the side of his face as she stroked him, “tell me you’re mine Asriel.” </p><p>“I am utterly yours Marisa,” he said and looked into her eyes, “you are in the marrow of my bones.” </p><p>She squeezed him a little harder and he slammed his hand on the large wooden desk, “this is how I feel when all those men paw and fawn over you.” </p><p>“Tell me Asriel,” she said and pushed him away from her and got on her knees. He watched as she freed his member from his pants and stroked it near her devilish lips. “Tell me how I drive you crazy.” She said and her mischievous eyes caught his as she took him into glorious mouth. </p><p>He groaned and watched her bob up and down on his length. “I want to burn the world. Just so it’s you and our family left. I want no man to ever touch you or stand in your radiant smile ever again.” She maintained eye contact as she sucked him off. He groaned again and she pulled him deep into her throat. He gently pulled her face away from his cock and helped her to her feet. Her turned her around and bent her over the desk, lifting her gown to expose her tiny lacy panties to his hungry eyes. </p><p>He leaned his body over hers to take her ear lobe into his mouth. “I would destroy the Authority if he took you from me.” He said and moved her panties to the side so he could enter her. </p><p>He entered her hard and fast and she moaned so loud he knew any guest walking past this room would know what Lord and Lady Belaqua were doing. </p><p>“We’re Orpheus and Eurydice my love,” Marisa said and Asriel pounded her into the desk. “I would follow you into hell to get you back.” She moaned as she clung to him as he continued his brutal pace. </p><p>He pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss, but he turned her around and laid her flat on his desk, getting on his knees.</p><p>He pushed her panties to the side again and began devouring her pink folds. “ASRIEL,” Marisa screamed and dug her nails into his thick hair encouraging him to continue. </p><p>As he sucked her clit into his mouth he felt her arch and pull his hair so hard he thought he’d find a bald spot. </p><p>“That’s it love,” he said, “come in my mouth.” He sucked her clit harder and ran his tongue along it. He then stuck his tongue inside her and felt her flutter around him. </p><p>“Asriel,” she said and pulled him away from her folds, “please fuck me.” </p><p>He stood up and positioned himself between her legs, and slid into her waiting warmth. </p><p>“Fuck,” they both said and Asriel resumed the brutal pace he had started before. Trying to get the pent up aggression and jealousy out of both of them. </p><p>“You’re mine Marisa. Mine,” he said and pulled her hips to him at a bruising rate. “All yours darling,” she said as she let him fight this demon for both of them. </p><p>“Asriel,” she chanted his name like a prayer and held on for the ride. They both could feel their climaxes quickly approaching, so he reached down and started playing with her clit. </p><p>“Come on me Marisa, come around me,” he said and he watched her arch painfully on his desk as she came around him. His name once again leaving her lips admits a moan. </p><p>He pulled out of her and stroked himself a few times and emptied himself into his handkerchief with a loud groan.</p><p>After he caught his breath, he looked over at his perfect wife, standing now and fixing her underwear and gown, slightly mussed by their tryst but still flawless. “I didn’t want it to make a terrible mess of either of us,” he said and tossed the handkerchief into the trash. She walked over to him and took the hand that cleaned himself up in her own. “Asriel Belaqua, what would people say if they knew how thoughtful you are,” she said and licked a small spot of cum he missed off his palm. He laughed at her calling her a minx under his breath again. </p><p>She walked over to the cabinet in the study that had a mirror and some of their traveling clothes. She proceeded to fix her hair and pull a tube of lipstick out of somewhere. Asriel wasn’t sure where it came from. She fixed her lipstick and Asriel couldn’t even tell that a single hair had been out of place minutes earlier. </p><p>She walked back over to him, handing him a crisp new shirt. He stripped the wrinkled one from his body and put the new one on. She very much loved that this was a normal occurrence for them, so she prepared this before the party. She doesn’t think they will ever tire of each other in any capacity. As she thought this her husband pulled her into his arms and ran his hands down her bare back again, giving her a small peck on her lips, cognizant that she had just fixed it. </p><p>She did his bow tie for him again as he continued running his hands from her shoulders to ass and back again. When his tie was once again in place and his suit jacket back on he grabbed her hand. </p><p>“Shall we return to our party Lady Belaqua? Now that we’ve both been properly sated?”</p><p>“Yes Lord Belaqua, I think we shall,” she said and giggled as he pulled her out into the party again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>